


Break the Spell

by navaan



Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League of America (Comics)
Genre: Banter, Ficlet, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: Clark gets hit by Circe’s spell and turned against the Justice League. Good that Batman always has a plan.





	Break the Spell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/gifts).



> Written for as a belated birthday present and thank you for the amazing quick beta help with the RBB thing that isn’t even your fandom. ;_; Thank you so much.

Circe whispered into his ear and Clark could feel the world drift away. He saw Diana's eyes narrow, saw Barry frown before he sped away out of reach. Not waiting for a word Hal called up his ring, but Clark was already moving, his speed close to that of the Flash, but his strength so much more dangerous than anyone’s in the Justice League.

Diana moved, too, prepared, a sturdy Amazon shield in her hands, the golden lasso in the other. She had a plan. And even in his state he knew what it was. She would want to bind him. Clark moved faster, faster than she could throw the thin golden trap him with truth.

Nothing was in his mind, but the sweet voice of Circe; nothing but magic led his movements as he moved through the lines of his friends as if he'd never know them, throwing them this way and that as they came for him.

Yet even through the magic that clouded his thoughts, for a second there he wondered why Batman hadn't moved.

 _Bruce_.

The thought penetrated the haze just for the amount of time it took him to move towards Diana at superspeed and tackle her across the field, knocking out Arthur and Cyborg with the impact.

The magic told him to go after her. _Kill the princess._

But Diana was already back on her feet. "You're not yourself, Superman! Fight it!"

Somewhere behind him Circe laughed. With every breath of it the magic seemed to choke him more. _Kill the princess! Kill her!_

He knew all about Diana and the League. Kew their fighting styles. Knew their weaknesses. The magic wanted him to use his knowledge, but he hesitated. His eyes turned back to Batman, who still hadn't moved. The most breakable of them all and he was just watching.

 _Plan_.

Batman always had a plan.

Flash landed the first punch, before Hal brought down the shaky construct of a boxing glove on him. He had no trouble holding himself against it and speed away, his hand reaching for Diana's throat. But she grinned at him. "I always wanted to know how this would turn out, Kal," she said and punched him across the jaw. Her lasso glinted in the light and following the instincts honed by magic he retreated before she could touch him with it.

He stood right where he had started, looking over the battlefield. Cyborg used the boom tube to appear right beside him and Hal had him encased in green light... He knew how to break out. Knew how to throw all of them off...

"Excuse me," a dark familiar voice said to his left and Batman - the human among them - should never have been able to get so close even in the fray of battle.

Surprised Clark turned around, the mask, the familiar jawline, right in front of him. One hit and he would break every bone in his body. Shatter him.

But Hal and Cyborg had teamed up, suddenly his arms were held by green hard light constructs and he couldn't move - and Batman smiled. A dangerous expression on the masked face...

With a heavy gloved hand he gripped Clark's jaw and kissed him.

Thoughts, magic whispers, Circe's hold, memories - it all swirled together. Soft touch of lips. Bruce's heartbeat, calm and steady and unafraid of what Clark could do. He felt the magical hold slipping, felt it all drop away, struggled when the magic wanted back in, groaned, wasn’t sure he could break free. But Batman pulled him close and then Clark let himself be pulled in, kissed back.

It went on for much too long and the sounds of fighting had moved away from them. He knew he needed to pull away, needed... wanted to not give this up. The kiss was grounding him, making him whole again where a minute ago he had lost himself.

Finally Barry cleared his throat. "Mad woman sorceress at 7 o'clock, if someone wants to get in on _that_ action."

He blushed redder than his cape, Bruce pulled away with a smug grin on his face. "We probably should."

"Yeah," he conceded. "Probably." Bruce's taste lingered on his lips and his world had focused, narrowed down on the man's steady heartbeat. "How did you know that would...?"

"Took a chance," Batman said and he was already moving, fast and efficient as always, but not fast enough to get away from him. Clark kept up, his feet no longer touching the ground.

"A chance?"

"Educated guess," Batman amended gruffly, sounding more like the detective now. "Brute force isn't always enough to win, you know?"

"So... you kissed me."

"It worked."

A blast of magical energy hit the ground and chunks of concrete flew their way. He threw himself in front of Bruce taking the worst of it without even blinking. "It worked, yeah. Just..."

"Boys?" Diana shouted. "I'll sit you down later for a good long talk, alright? Could we focus now?"

He wasn't even blushing this time. "Good idea."

"Yes," Bruce growled, “focus.”

"No, not that," he said and grinned. "Diana sitting us down for a talk. I'd rather have the truth out in the open."

The fight was back in full swing and Clark sped forward to catch Simon as he was knocked out of the air, happy that Bruce hadn't managed to get the last word in this time.

"We'll talk," the man whispered into the fray. "Without any help."

He was going to hold him to that promise. The memory of their first kiss could never be something he regretted, but he'd rather have the next one happen without a fight pushing them to it.

“You’re just afraid that Diana will tell you she’s proud you figured love was the solution,” he muttered. No chance. He would make sure he heard all about it. Over and over again.


End file.
